Reclaiming the FAMP
Locations: 2 sq miles of plains 1 sq miles of Polluted Mire 1 portal to the Plane of Shadows 1 scrying tree Current settlers in the reclaimed FAMP: Avadeti 8 men of various ages 6 women 2 children 9 lvl 2 druids 1 lvl 10 sorcereress 'Lady of the Mountain' 'Her given name has been lost in the mists of time. Legend says that her silent vigil will one day be ended by the one who, pure of heart and spirit, calls out that name again.' Total: 27 people LORE how to get there: His two visitors told him they were their to find the location of a portal called the Black Gate. He seemed happy enough to tell them. 'Now then, the Black Gate. Let's see...' he said as he read through some of his books. 'Oh yes, I recall its location now. There are mountains south of here, head towards them. Hmm, I've no idea if the road is still there, but you want to be going into a place called "Bonebreaker Pass". It's kind of gloomy down there and hard to navigate. You might be best served hiring a guide in town. Go through the pass until you reach an unnamed flat valley that is full of frozen swamp. You'll know you're in the right place when you see a tower called the "Dark Spire of Ghastly Evil". Don't go near it, but, hmm lets see, head towards it maybe a mile, then turn... south... you'll find yourself at the top of a cliff. The portal is hidden in a gully somewhere around there. It's hard to spot, due to being in a gully you understand, but if you are capable of defeating my minions, then I'm sure you'll manage. All told its only about ten miles from here.' What Owerode the necromaner said: 'Well, not that you asked, but I suspect your next question might be, "And what lies beyond the Black Gate oh Great and Powerful Wizard?" Well, I'll tell you. A failed alternative material plane. I don't know the specifics of that particular FAMP, but it will have been destroyed in some horrific and horrible way I should imagine. There may not even be any land, or air, or anything, so take care. It could have completely evaporated, but from my experience they are usually nothing more (or less) than barren wastelands. These sorts of places are not so uncommon in the Plane of Shadow. This plane acts as a conduit between the material plane and all sorts of other interesting places. It's one of the reasons I'm based here.' Their guide was Elvaney: Elvaney worked as a guide for anyone that was new to the area and needed to get around. She expertly led them to the location Owerode had told them of. Things Avadeti said (the old man who lived on the other side of the portal to the FAMP) 'Well, if you do,' said Avadeti. 'Don't spend too much time in the Voidlands. Undead lurk in the mists and even just breathing the fetid air will kill you after a while. No one can survive long there, but sometimes, rarely, people come through the gate. Little flecks of habitable land still remain of our world. How to find them I have no idea. Also, it is a world of what the scholars call Wild Magic. Spells will have strange effect unless you are a real master.' The old man then went on to explain what had happened to his world. 'It is an infinite sorrow that I carry with me, the destruction of my world. We were a world of great power and magic. My people walked the planes, they crafted many wondrous items, they researched a thousand spells. But the arch mages grew too powerful, too bold and too proud. They attempted to build a device that would turn anything into a spell. Put a rabbit in and you got a shard (we used shards to store our spells, they functioned in the same way as scrolls) and you got a spell that summoned a rabbit. Point the device at an ocean and you get a spell that created water. You understand? Well, the first time the device was used, it didn't turn something into a spell, it turned EVERYTHING into a spell. It stripped the entire top layer of our world off and converted it into shards. Only a few of us survived, I've no idea how. I can never return, I would be turned into a shard, so here I wait.' The AC/DC: It's an "Accumulator Contraption/Discombobulator Contraption". It was a common device once, for drawing magic from the weave and creating shards. Much as a scroll is created with pen and ink, our wizards would use these to encode our magic. I am not a wizard, so I don't know how it works. When land is reclaimed: 'The wind suddenly stops and some plains pops into being. You can even see small creatures suddenly surprised to be back in business. Insects and birds fly about, other creatures can be seen in the area. The land(or sea) you have created seems to be about a square mile in size. You can see the howling dust winds at the boundries, but some magical barrier is holding them back. The air here is rich and clean.' '''' Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Westgate Adventure